Kidnappée par l'Amour
by Lady-MadHatters
Summary: En revenant de Konoha, Temari fera une drôle de rencontre qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma new fic qui est une fic toute sauf habituelle car c'est avec un couple bizarre et que je n'ai jamais rencontré. J'ai décidé de faire ce couple car je sais pas mais moi je le trouve sympa (peut-être parce que je l'ai jamais trouver)Enfin bon lisez, je vais essayer de la faire du mieux que je peux!

_Titre: Kidnappée par l'Amour!_

_Personnages: _Temari, Deidara, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, et tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sauf mon pauvre p'tit Saso.

_Couples:_(préparez vous à en tomber de haut)Temari/Deidara et un léger InoShika.

_Résumé:_Temari revient à Konoha en espérant avouer ses sentiments à Shikamaru mais elle le surprend soudain, en le cherchant, en train d'avouer ses sentiments à Ino et vice-versa. Temari, hyper triste, rentre à Suna mais en chemin, elle tombe sur Tobi et Deidara. Il s'ensuit un combat où Temari perd. Deidara, ayant reconnu la sœur du Kazekage et impressionné par sa puissance, décide de l'emmener à l'Akatsuki. Là bas, il est décidé que Deidara l'ayant ramené, il s'occuperait de son entraînement. Mais Temari ne veut pas rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Et peu à peu, elle commencera à connaître son sensei et des évènements suivront.....

Oui je sais, vous avez surement jamais vu ça mais je voulais essayer!Après, pour cet fic, je ferais peut être si on me le demande un très léger lemon.

Maintenant, Madames et Messieurs, place à la fic!!!^.^

_Chapitre 1: Retour à Konoha et sentiments révélés!_

Temari rentrait à Konoha. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'elle n'était pas revenue et pendant ce temps, elle avait eu le temps de clarifier ses sentiments. Ses sentiments pour Shikamaru. Elle n'en revenait pas que lui, le flemmard de service avec 200 de Q.I, l'ait fait craquer, elle! Mais maintenant, elle en était sure et voulait lui avouer ces sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui depuis l'examen Chunin. (N.D.A: les gars de Naruto ont passé leur examen à 14 ans, donc Temari en avait 16 et Kankuro 15)

Elle alla voir l'Hokage, puis rencontra Hinata en chemin.

Hinata: TEMARIIII!

Temari: Hina!

Hinata: Comment vas tu?

Temari: Bien et toi?

Hinata: Très bien, mon père m'a enfin accepté et je me suis affirmée!

Temari: C'est super, ma p'tite Hina !

Hinata: Comment vont Gaara et Kankuro?

Temari: Comment veux tu qu'ils aillent avec moi derrière leur dos? (elle éclata de rire)Ils vont bien, ils prennent leur travail au sérieux.

Hinata: Super!Je vais avertir tout le monde que tu es là, on va faire une énorme fête et....

Temari: Hina, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps! Mais, dis moi, aurais tu vu Shikamaru?

Hinata: Tu vas lui avouer?

Temari(en devenant rouge tomate) De quoi tu parles?

Hinata(levant les yeux au ciel): Mais enfin, de tes sentiments pour lui!

Temari(relevant la tête): Tu l'as remarquer?

Hinata: A peu près tout le monde l'a remarquer!

Temari: ............ *Elle a vraiment changé*

Hinata(éclatant de rire): Allez, viens! On va voir ton Roméo, Juliette!

Temari suivit Hinata. Un ½ heure plus tard, elle trouvèrent Shikamaru.

Hinata:(le repérant)Le voilà, Tema!

Temari(ayant le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure): Bon, j'y vais! Ikuso!(_trad : en avant_)

Temari se dirigeait vers Shikamaru quand elle l'entendit parler à quelqu'un. Et cette personne était Ino.

Shika: Voilà, Ino, je sais pas comment te le dire ....

Ino: Shika ?

Shika: Tu es belle, intelligente, douée, raffinée et plutôt douce. Tu es dans mon équipe depuis 4 ans(N.D.A: Temari a 20 ans et Shika et les autres ont 18 ans) et je voulais te dire.....JE T'AIME!

Temari et Hinata: 0.0 O.O

Ino: Shika, voilà, je voulais te dire que moi aussi, je t'aime!

Shikamaru prit alors Ino dans ses bras,devant Temari et Hinata,et l'embrassa. Temari partit alors à toute vitesse, en pleurant.

Hinata: Temari!!Attends!

Et elle s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle la retrouva plus tard devant les portes de Konoha.

Hinata: Temari, où vas tu?

Temari(en pleurant): Je rentre à Suna! J'ai informée Tsunade-sama et elle va prévenir Gaara!

Hinata: Mais, Tema .....

Temari: (s'effondrant en pleurs dans les bras d'Hinata)J'étais tellement amoureuse. Je voulais tellement lui avouer que je l'aimais!Et je n'ai même pas pu!Je suis tellement malheureuse.

Hinata(la réconfortant): T'inquiètes pas! Il y a un surement un autre gars dont tu tomberas encore plus amoureuse que de Shikamaru. Il attend seulement que tu le trouve.

Temari: Tu as raison! Merci de m'avoir réconfortée! Bon j'y vais, bye!

Hinata: Matte(_trad: Attends_), reste au moins dormir cette nuit. Il fait déjà assez sombre et ....

Temari: Non, c'est bon. J'aurais le temps d'arriver à la prochaine ville. Bye, Hinata!

Hinata: Bye et fais attention!

Hinata regarda Temari s'éloigner avec un mauvais pressentiment.

_ A SUIVRE......_

Moi: Alors comment vous avez trouvé le début? Hyper triste hein?

Hinata:(en pleurant) C'est tellement triste et beau! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un hyper mauvais

pressentiment!

Moi(en la réconfortant): je suis d'accord. Je pleurais devant mon ordi en écrivant ça mais pour la suite, il y aura plus d'action. Et dites moi ce que vous en avez penser! Merci!Pour ton pressentiment, il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Quand des gens tombent du ciel et qu'il s'ensuit un combat!**_

Temari courait à perdre haleine pour ne plus penser à Shikamaru et à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à rentrer à Suna et revoir ses frères. Mais elle devrait éviter de leur en parler sinon Shikamaru risquerait de finir TRES vite sa vie. (_Gaara & Kankuro:### è_é### Exactement, on va le massacrer, le trucider, l'exploser ...../ moi: -_-'' Calmez vous les gars!/Gaara & Kankuro: Hors de question!/ Moi [en m'énervant]: #####è_é####MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER??VOUS M'ENERVEZ LA!!!!!LAISSEZ LA VIVRE SA VIE LA PAUVRE!P****N!/ Gaara & Kankuro: O.O! O...Ok !/Moi: Merci!_)

Enfin bref, elle se dépêchait pour arriver à la prochaine ville quand soudain....

** BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM..........................**

Temari: ?????????Qu'est ce que.......

Un homme venait de s'écraser juste devant elle, face contre terre.  
Temari: O.O !* Oh, pu***n, ça doit faire vachement mal ça!* Euh, -_-'', monsieur, vous allez bien?  
.....: AGHKZEMEGBD  
Temari: ??0.0!Vous êtes mort?*C'est quoi c'te question? Il parle donc il est pas mort!*  
.....:Aïe! (soudain il s'énerva et commença a se plaindre) OUIIIIN! Deidara-sempaï est méchant envers Tobi! Tobi est un bon garçon!  
Temari: ?????? * Il a du se prendre un coup sur la tête!*  
Tobi (_ Moi: Je pense que tout le monde l'a reconnu!/ Tobi: Bien sur puisque Tobi est un bon garçon!/ Moi: -_-''''''''_): Ouin, ça fait vachement mal! Povre petit Tobi!  
Temari:???-_-'' * Je retire ce que j'ai dit! C'est un ENORME coup qu'il a pris sur la tête! Bon, voyons, si je lui en remet un avec mon éventail, il retrouvera ses esprits? ( _regardant Tobi qui était dans son délire de gentil garçon_) Oui, je pense mais je ferais mieux de faire vite, ça va de + en + mal!*  
Tobi ( _ne se doutant pas des pensées de Temari et en criant_): Deidara -sempaï OU ETES VOUS? Tobi, qui est un gentil garçon, vous att..........

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.........**

Temari lui mit un coup d'éventail à tuer un éléphant!

Temari: Sa va mieux maintenant??* J'espère que mon coup l'a pas tué! Et m***e, il bouge plus! Il est mort? Kuso! P****n, qu'est ce que je fout maintenant? (_ayant une idée géniale_)J'enterre son cadavre comme ça on le retrouvera pas!!(_Moi: -_-'''''''' T'es sure qu'elle est géniale ton idée?/Temari: Sûr, elle est vient de Gaara et Kankuro!/ Moi: NANNI?Ok je comprend mieux -_-''''_)  
Tobi: AGAGEUGABIGIBOU! A kecoucou! A Castorama!  
Temari: O.O ??*Et m****e, je lui ai défoncé la cervelle*  
Tobi( _reprenant ses esprits_):QUI EST L'ENFOIRE QUI M'A FOUTU UN COUP??#è_é#!(**se calmant**)Où je suis, moi?**(apercevant Temari**) Oh, la jolie dame! Comment allez vous, jolie dame?  
Temari(**subit un GROS choc**):???Vous.....vous êtes sur que ça va?  
Tobi: Très bien!Tobi pète la forme mais Tobi sait pas où est Deidara-sempaï  
Temari:(**toujours sous le choc**)Ah..........je vais vous emmener voir un médecin!*En même temps, je vous ferai soigner dans un hôpital psychiatrique!Parce que là, c'est vraiment grave, tellement que ça fout les jetons!*  
Tobi: OK!Merci.  
Temari: De....de rien.(**lui demandant soudain**)Mais d'où êtes vous tomber et pourquoi?  
Tobi: Et bien.........  
FLASH BACK

Sur un des oiseaux d'argile de Deidara, à 1500 mètres d'altitudes:

Deidara: Bon, on sera bientôt au repère! * Oh, p****n, merci Mon Dieu, j'ai réussi à survivre et sans le tuer!*  
Tobi: OUAIS! Mais Deidara-sempaï, Tobi voudrait quelque chose.  
Deidara: Hum......*Et m***e, qu'est ce qu'il va me demander cette fois? La dernière fois, c'était un p'tit chien. Comme si j'allais lui en donner! Et où est ce que j'en aurais trouver un, moi, de p'tit chien?*  
Tobi: Tobi voudrait faire un câlin à Deidara-sempaï!  
Deidara (**n'ayant pas décliké**)Mmmhhh....(** comprenant soudain la phrase de Tobi**) NANNNIIIIIIIIIII???O.O  
Tobi:(**se jetant sur Deidara**) DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!^.^  
Deidara: Dégage ##è_é##(**lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la figure**)*C'est un malade mental ou quoi??Comment ils ont pu l'accepter dans l'Akatsuki et en faire mon équipier?Je parie que c'était pour se foutre de moi! Je vais les tuer dès que je rentre! En attendant, Bye-Bye Tobi!*  
Tobi: (**se faisant éjecter de l'oiseau et en faisant une superbe chute de 1500 mètres pour après s'écraser devant Temari**) Deidara- sempaï !!!!!!!!  
Deidara: Ouf, enfin tranquille!!!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Temari: -_-''''Ah, OK!* Donc faut pas que je m'étonne s'il est comme ça*  
Tobi: Et voilà (**se mettant debout**) Bon, on peut y 's Go!  
Temari: -_-''''''(**remarquant soudain quelque chose**)Mais tu....................

Du côté de Deidara:

Deidara: Ouf enfin débarrassé de lui.* Mais au fait, il doit être mort maintenant! Et m***e, je vais me faire tuer par les autres si jamais ils l', allons chercher son cadavre! Je leur dirais que c'était qu'un petit disons.....voilà un accident.*(_Moi: J'adore sa notion d'accident!_)

Deidara faisait demi-tour quand il entendit une énorme explosion. Quand il arriva, il vit que la moitié de la forêt était coupée.

Deidara: O.O*Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Me dites pas que c'est Tobi qui a tout défoncé en tombant???*

Il vit soudain Tobi émergeant de la forêt (**ou du moins ce qu'il en reste)(je parle de la foret bien sur**)en courant a 500 Km/H.

Tobi: SEMPAI, AU SECOURS!  
Deidara: 0.0, O.O!?  
Tobi: Je vais finir en tout petits morceaux de 5 cm!  
Deidara(**encore super surpris**): O.O  
Tobi: SEMPAI!  
Deidara: O.O  
Temari(** sortant soudain de la forêt aux trousses de Tobi**): Fuuton, LA LAME DU VENT!Prends-toi ça!Et ça!(_ elle continuait à massacrer ainsi la forêt, accomplissant ainsi le travail de milliers de bûcherons.)(Moi: Et à la déforestation? Vous y avez pensé??/Temari: URUSAI!Je m'en fous! Je vais les dégommer, ces mecs!/ Moi: O.O * J'ai peur!Maman *_) Tu es de l'Akatsuki, hein? Je vais vous faire payer ce que vous avez fais à mon p'tit frère chéri!MOUHAHAHAHA!  
Deidara: O.O (_reprenant enfin ses esprits/Moi: pas trop tôt!/Deidara: Ben c'est que ça te fout un choc de voir ça!/ Moi: Ah, ok, je comprend._)*Son frère?........Mais.....C'est la sœur de Kazekage!*  
Temari: Je vais vous réduire en bouillie!  
Tobi: SEMPAI!!Je veux pas mourir!!Tobi est un bon garçon! TT_TT  
Deidara: -_-''''''''J'arrive, j'arrive.....

Deidara atterrit alors entre Temari et Tobi.

Temari: En voilà un autre!  
Tobi(**se réfugiant derrière Deidara**): Sempai, c'est une vraie furie! Elle a voulu me tuer!  
Temari: GRRRRRR! RAMENEZ VOUS QU'ON EN FINISSE!  
Deidara & Tobi: * Oh, p****n, elle est hyper effrayante* O.O  
Deidara( **à Tobi, en chuchotant**): Tu peux t'en occuper mais ne la tue pas!! On va la ramener à l'Akatsuki. Après tout, c'est la sœur de Kazekage et elle pourrait nous servir.  
Tobi( **en chuchotant aussi**): D'accord!  
Temari: C'EST QUOI CES MESSE BASSES?RAMENEZ VOUS SI VOUS ETES DES HOMMES ET SI VOUS AVEZ UNE – BIIIIIIIIIIIIP- ENTRE LES JAMBES!!  
Deidara & Tobi(**choqués par les paroles de Temari**): O.O 0.0 O/////O  
Deidara: Bon, on y va, Tobi!  
Tobi: Ok, Sempaï.  
Temari: Venez donc!

Il s'en suivit un combat acharné où Temari perdit. Elle perdit connaissance à cause de certaines blessures assez graves et surtout de la fatigue, du stress et du choc occasionné par la déclaration de Shikamaru à Ino.

Temari tomba soudain, sous les yeux surpris de Deidara et Tobi.

Deidara:(**se rapprochant**) Elle s'est évanouie. * Quelle puissance!Elle a failli nous battre et nous tuer par la même occasion. *  
Tobi: Elle va bien la jolie dame?  
Deidara (** en examinant Temari** ): Oui, elle est juste évanouie. Surement à cause de ses blessures. Bon, ramenons la à l'Akatsuki.  
Tobi: D'accord!!!

Ils mirent Temari sur l'oiseau de Deidara (**ils prirent son éventail bien entendu**) et reprirent leur route vers le repère de l'Akatsuki.

A SUIVRE.................................

_Moi: Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?  
Tobi: La jolie dame se battait super bien! Par contre, si elle pouvait éviter de frapper Tobi quand Tobi est un gentil garçon, ma povre tête irait mieux!  
Moi: Ah, OK!* P****n, c'est un sacré coup qu'il a dû se prendre!*  
Tobi: En plus, t'es trop méchante avec Tobi alors qu'a chaque fois avec les autres tu es super gentille!  
Moi: ^.^ Mais je les adore certains des autres membres de l'Akatsuki!!!!  
Tobi: Personne n'est gentil avec moua!  
Moi: Mais si, je t'adore aussi!! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic!Miciiiiii!^.^  
_


End file.
